


Think Murder and Walk

by SailorLestrade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Gift, I'm not great at smut so be easy on me, Porn, Roleplay, Seb pretending to be bucky, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: You get turned on watching Seb practice to be Bucky.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this imagine: http://fandomfullofimagines.tumblr.com/post/157511995303/gif-found-on-giphy-amazingmontse#notes

Seb paced the living room of your place, unaware that you were watching him instead of reading your book like you had claimed to be. He was about ready to play Bucky again and he was trying to get into the mindset.

“How do you get into character?” You asked, watching him strutting around in his Bucky boots. He jumped, almost forgetting that you had been curled up in your favorite chair. He turned to look at you and Bucky melted away, showing your sweet Sebastian with a goofy smile.

“Well, when I first played the Winter Soldier, they told me to think murder and walk. So that’s what I do.” Seb said.

“Tell me more.” You said, placing your cute chibi bookmark in your book and setting it on the coffee table before leaning forward to watch him.

“Uh…I just think what would Bucky do. I think of Iron Man stopping him from buying plums.” He chuckled some. You licked your lips.

“You can practice more if you want.” You told him. He raised an eyebrow.

“You like this, don’t you?” He asked. Your cheeks reddened some. “Good to know. I actually have to go to work now. But I’ll be home later with a surprise for you.” He winked and grabbed his jacket. “Love you.”

“Love you too!” You said as he left, leaving you feeling warm and needy.

****

The front door opened later that evening. You were cleaning the kitchen after you had dropped what was left of a sundae that you had bought the night before and were unable to finish. You looked up, expecting to see Seb bouncing in like an overexcited puppy. But that wasn’t what you saw at all.

Seb had been growing his hair out over the break from Civil War to make sure that he had the Bucky hair perfect. And it was all windblown and gorgeous as he strutted in. He had on black pants and his boots, a black hoodie with a grey arm and a red star on the shoulder. He even had the smeared makeup as he had in the second Captain America movie. You gulped some, feeling that heat again.

“Sebby?” You asked softly. He tilted his head a little to the side and shut the front door.

“Who’s the hell is Sebby?” He asked, using that slightly deeper Bucky voice. You could see in his eyes what he was talking about earlier. Getting into Bucky’s mindset. He stalked over to you and before you even knew what was going on, he had you thrown over his shoulder as he made his way to the bedroom.

Being gentle, yet rough, he tossed you down on the bed. You couldn’t believe what this was doing to you, but it seemed to have the same effect on Seb as he stripped out of his clothes in front of you. Your heart was pounding as he pulled your leggings and panties off in one swift motion and threw them into the pile of clothes on the floor. He crawled onto the bed, his mouth finding the soft inside of your thighs as his hands pushed up on your shirt, making you shed it as well.

“Sebby.” You whispered. He looked up at you, eyes dark. “Bucky.” He smirked before his mouth found your delicate folds. “Oh god!” You moaned, your hands finding his shaggy hair and your fingers grabbing at it.

“You taste amazing.” He whispered, Bucky and Seb becoming one in that moment. “But I’d rather do something else.”

“Please.” You whispered. “I need you.” Seb smirked and gently pushed your legs apart. You looked down and saw just what this little bit of foreplay had done to him. “Are you ready for me soldier?”

“I’ve been ready.” He chuckled before lining up and gently pressing into you. Your back arched and you moaned loudly, loving the way he fit inside of you. And it didn’t hurt that you had been super turned on all day, watching Seb strut around your house like a super soldier. 

“Bucky!” You cried out as he started to thrust his hips, already hitting all those spots he knew would make you see stars. He was rougher and more aggressive than he was when he wasn’t in Bucky’s head. Teeth nipped at your neck as he sucked at your pulse point. His hands held tight as your sides, possibly leaving marks in their wake but you could care less. You needed this. You needed him. “Yes! Oh god yes!”

“So good.” He cooed in your ear. His actions screamed Bucky but his words were all Seb. You could already feel that coil inside of you tightening to its limits. He could feel you tightening around him and he had to smirk. “Damn I’m good.” He chuckled in your ear. You wrapped your arms around him, ignoring his comment. You needed just a little bit more….

“Sebby!” You cried out. He wasn’t Bucky to you anymore. He was your Sebastian. The man that you loved more than anything. The only man you wanted in your bed. He let the Bucky façade fall away and his thrusts became gentler as he helped you ride out your orgasm. The tightening around him was too much though, and he followed your lead and came. He laid on top of you, careful not to crush you, before he slowly slipped out of you and laid to the side of you, pulling you to his chest and holding you.

“I’ll have to remember that for future days. Perhaps when it’s snowing and we can’t go anywhere.” He chuckled, kissing your neck. You basked in the afterglow, rubbing your hands on his arms.

“I didn’t realize it was that big of a turn on to me.” You giggled. “But thank you for doing that for me. I love you so much Sebby.” You felt his gentle kisses on your skin as he held you closer to him.

“I love you too.” HE rubbed your gentle skin. “Give me a few minutes though, and we should defiantly try that again.” He chuckled. You laughed but just snuggled closer to him, drifting off to sleep for a few moments. The thought of doing that again right there in the front of your mind.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
